So Not The Right Girl
by 4fireking
Summary: Not every girl thinks being gentle and careful will make them a good person. Latlie is really an eccentric girl who feels the only way to get Lelouch is being as subtle as a cat. (coauthor-Lortar).


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

 **Most of the humor and craziness came from my coauthor who was always nice to me and made me think she was a riot Lor-tan. Lor-tan isn't writing in fanfiction anymore but I am glad she helped me write this one-shot.**

* * *

Life was much too boring. She felt like she could die from it. If only a meteorite would crash into earth and burn, burn everything. Simply to end the dull days. At least, that was how she used to feel. Now there was Lelouch. And he was a meteorite in his own way. "Hello, earth to Latlie! What'cha thinking about?"

Latlie winced. As much as normal people annoyed her, Milly topped the list of annoyances. Even her own mother had trouble understanding Latlie's thoughts, but it seemed Milly always knew. "Hush, human." She growled, before imagining the cookie she was holding was actually a tiny Milly, and taking a huge chomp out of it. Eating people always made her feel better. That, and laughing like a maniac.

Huh, emotions. She thought they were pretty much useless, but still she was stuck with them. She sighed, and took another bite of mini-Milly, But despite having just bitten a head off, she still felt bored. She scarfed down the rest of the cookie and pushed back her chair, standing up. "Later, losers." She almost waved her middle finger, but then realized Milly would no doubt tackle her if she did. So she just walked away from the boring tea, glad to finally be on her way.

Maybe she should put one of those tracking devices on him, that way she could keep an eye on him. Of course, he was the type that would notice such a thing. Besides, he was probably just out playing games again, there was no need to stalk him. Although stalking did have a certain appeal to it, did't it? No, she would just wait for him to get back, the hide behind some bushed until he was in position. Then she would glomp him. And maybe start singing Candy Candy. Turning down the path, she finally arrived at her destination. Her precious rose garden. Her favorite place on earth.

That, and roses seemed to attract all sorts of strange people. In fact, it was where she first met Lelouch. He had just been wondering around, but she had ended up yelling at him. She always forgot this garden actually belonged to the school. If she had her way, she would chase anyone else off from it. Roses just meant something special. They weren't even her favorite flowers, that was viscaria, but roses were... magical. Bittersweet. Perfect. Rhythmic. They were... they were what she wanted herself to be.

Now, viscaria has a very... peculiar scent. It's hard to describe. And if you smell just one flower, there's hardly a scent at all. But a whole bunch of them, and the smell envelopes you. Viscaria, in the language of flowers, means Will you dance with me? She wanted nothing more in life but to ask that same question of Lelouch. But for now, she would just settle for sniffing the coral colored roses. Coral roses meant desire. And yellow means I think I'm in love with you.

Now, Latlie was actually pretty good at hiding how weird she was. But once she was in her own room, a switch was flipped and her crazy side came on. Usually adorable Japanese music came on too. You wouldn't guess by looking at her, with her long, spikey, pine colored hair and predatory smirk, but Latlie was actually addicted to anything cute. And once she was alone, she more often then not started singing Ponponpon at the top of her lungs.

If she was done. Latlie would have loved to stay in this room forever, singing for all she was worth. As it was, though, she was already late for class. She should have only been in the gardens for a few minutes, but it had somehow turned into half an hour.

She threw the door open and ignored the stares of curiosity from her classmates and the glare from her teacher as she hurried to her desk. Her desk was in the very back, and a corner was missing, courteous of a mixture of a very boring lesson and the fact that Latlie had good teeth. That's right, she had chewed right through the hardwood desk. But it was totally worth the detention to see the look on her teachers face when he realized what she'd done.

Nothing like putting books on shelves to help one learn to "behave" whatever that was. She didn't really see what was wrong with how she acted, but apparently she was always doing something or other wrong. She didn't know why she was ever wrong, she was amazing, but she highly doubted anyone cared about that little detail. Humans were humans. Luckily, though, there were people like Lelouch who helped her think that maybe, just maybe, humanity wasn't doomed after all.

Also, books actually tasted pretty good. A bit dry, but then they had somewhat of a salty flavor. Of course, Latlie didn't just go around eating stuff, she just like to occasionally nibble on some silver, or chew a tree branch. And if anybody caught her doing so, well, they could just go ask anyone and they would give them a simple answer. Latlie Sheh was a crazy but beautiful nut who just happens to like eating things, singing, and attempting to burn people at the stake. Simple.

Besides, if you burnt someone at the stake, you'd have to clean up afterwords. And charred person was probably the only thing Latlie didn't want to at least try eating. Apparently, cookie Milly's were too, because Latlie found herself biting off limbs a lot more then usual lately.

She could snap at any minute. And even worse; she knew she could. She knew that she may be perfectly happy one moment, and trying to kill a treasured friend the next. Honestly, though? She wouldn't change a thing. Life was MUCH more satisfying this way.

How selfish she was. But hey, her family was in the weapons business. After the rebellion had, quite literally, died down, her family would be bursting their wallets. And when that happened, she would be allowed anything she wanted. To tell the truth, though, she kind of liked the rebels. Things had been much more exciting recently.

It seemed he was an 11, and a soldier at that. He sounded fascinating, she had looked him up the moment she had heard he would be in some of her classes. The son of a previous prime minister, an honorary Brittanian, and a good knightmare pilot, he sounded like he would be rather popular. No matter, he couldn't hold a candle to her darling, Lelouch. He was perfect. Well, not when it came to physical fitness, but he really had no need to run from anything. He was to smart to get caught in a situation like that. Yes, her sweetheart was absolutely perfect... Latlie was snapped from her obsessive thoughts as the teacher called on her, however she already had an answer prepared. "Is there ever going to be a time where we'll actually need to know how many inches are in a mile, sir? Seems somewhat useless to me. I decline to answer, O mighty dimwit." A few minutes later, and she now sat outside the principals office. "Wow, I wouldn't have thought him able to lift a desk. The math teacher is better at weightlifting then the gym teacher!" She mused swing her legs.

Lelouch and Rivalz had just pulled up in that outlandish blue contraption, Lelouch climbing out first and pulling of his helmet to talk with his friend. Hah, it was just at times like these that knowing how to lip read came in handy. Latlie squinted at the two boys, watching with great care as their mouths moved and whispering the words to herself. The. Way. You. Beat. That. Noble. Was. Amazing. Lelouch. Hmph, she knew they had been out gambling. She tensed and backed further into the bushes as Lelouched turned and walked her way, Rivalz pushing the vehicle towards where ever he kept it. Come to think of it, why was it even on school grounds, wasn't that against the rules? Latlie looked back to see that her darling was almost in the correct position, and she rolled her shoulders, preparing. "Paaantsuuu negeru mooon~" She cried, and launched herself from the bushes. Lelouch didn't even know what hit him.

They both thudded onto the ground,Latlie fastened tight to the dark haired boy, and the boy himself about having a panic attack. "I-Wha-Lattie!" He screeched, and Latlie smiled into his shoulder, climbing the rest of the way onto him. "Yeees, sweetcheeks?" Came her muffled reply, and Lelouch sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Of all the things to sing in public." The green-haired girls smile only grew wider. "What about it, darlin'? Are you more of a classical type?" She asked, pulling away from his shoulder and looking up at his face, wiggling like a little dog. "...Lattie, you're a nut." Lelouch finally concluded, before pushing her off and scrambling up. She grinned up at him from on the ground. "Would you have me any other way?"

Her own crazy, twisted way. From how she expressed her love (Glomping), to how she expressed her hate (Attempting cannibalism), it was all a bit extreme. But it made her, her. And if she wanted to tackle people and start singing pervy songs at the top of her lungs, there was nothing that could really stop her, anyhow.

Lelouch finally gave up, and a tiny smile graced his face. "I couldn't imagine you any other way."

"Really?! That's wonderful!" She cheered, bouncing on the concrete. "Actually, it's kind of disturbing, but oh well... Here, take my hand." He said. He had long since made up on the green-haired girl before him making any sense, but he also couldn't deny how clever she was. Practically a straight A student, even at this schools standards, and wise enough to stay away from Milly. So at least she had survival instincts. Latlie was, granted, very nutty and not what one would typically consider social. However, she was on speaking terms with almost every student, had good relationships with most of the teachers, and was rarely picked on by stray bullies. That was probably due to how easily her temper could explode, but even then, as she was beating the crap out of whomever had offended her, she kept a cool head and was aware of her surrounding. In a way, she was like Lelouch himself, and that was why he liked her so much. He would love to have someone like her on the black knights... He was dragged from his thoughts as a weight collided with his side, and he looked to see Latlie had wrapped herself around waist and refused to let go. Lelouch sighed. He always forgot she had this side as well.

As long as she didn't think of him as fruit and try to eat him, he was fine. He nudged her a bit, and within seconds her cat-like face was aimed at his. "Hey, could you let go?" He asked, and Latlie shook her head. She had caught him fair and square, after all!

She was kinda like a cat to a scratching post. And if she was going to bother being a cat, she might as well play with a mouse. "Nope. I'm fine right here. Tell me when we get to class." Damn! Lelouch had forgot about classes! He knew well enough Latlie was serious about not letting go, but he couldn't just show up to class with her hanging off him, could he?!

He didn't have nearly enough stamina to drag her with him, even if he did he wouldn't make it on time. Just before he started to panic, though, an idea popped into his head. "Look, Latlie! It's Milly!" The greenette's head shot up. "Wait, what?! Oh ghouls, I gotta go!" She yelped, and in a flash of pine, she was gone, leaving Lelouch to chuckle by himself.

That was the closest a girl has touched him.


End file.
